Catalytic processes for the amination of aliphatic alcohols to form aliphatic amines are known. One of the most widely practiced routes is the reaction of ammonia with alcohols at relatively high operating temperatures (about 250 to 500.degree. C.) and low to moderate pressures (atmospheric to about 200 atm) in the presence of dehydration catalysts such as aluminum oxide, silica, aluminum phosphate, or chromium oxide. Alkylation of ammonia with alcohols has also been carried out in the presence of hydrogen and a hydrogenation catalyst such as copper, nickel, cobalt and platinum. Below are described representative patents illustrating catalysts used in the amination of alcohols to produce amines:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,336 (Blackhurst, 1987) discloses a catalyst containing copper carbonate and nickel carbonate and/or cobalt carbonate for producing amines from the reaction of an aliphatic alcohol and/or aliphatic aldehyde with an aminating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,190 (Twigg, 1988) discloses production of alkylamines by reacting an alcohol with an amino compound, using a catalyst containing nickel and/or cobalt and at least one metal oxide that is difficult to reduce, e.g., alumina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,620 (Fong et al., 1991) discloses the alkylation of mono- and di-lower kylamines, e.g., methylamine or dimethylamine, by reacting with C.sub.8-22 alcohol at a temperature of about 150-275.degree. C. in the presence of hydrogen and a copper-zinc-alkaline earth metal base containing catalyst.